X-men the next generation
by Brittany Brains
Summary: Electra was an orphan by the time she was 3. She was an X-men by the time she was 4. Now, at the age of 15, she's a master at all of the subjects they teach. An apocalypse is about to start, but will she and her friends survive? Are the X-men invincible? Reviews maybe?
1. Chapter 1

X-men: the next generation

Hi, I'm Electra and I'm a member of the X-Men, a shape-shifter nonetheless. My mum died during child birth, and I don't know my father. I lived in an orphanage until they were finally able to kick me out. I was terrible at the orphanage. They hated me because I was different. They kicked me out when they found a mysterious contact in my file one day. Some guy named Professor X. I had thought it was a strange name back then. Then again, I used to think everything was strange. Now, it's all sort of normal to me.

"Electra!" My name is called and I realize I had zoned out.

"Seven!" I yelled stupidly, the first thing to mind. The entire class erupted in laughter and I blushed, humiliated as usual.

The teacher rolled her eyes and continued class. It was all about being zen and knowing how to control your power's. I already majored in this class, about a year ago.

I looked down at my hand and began to morph them. From my regular blue, scaly skin, to yellow, green, purple, and eventually, red. "Psst," I hiss to the person sitting next to me, "watch this."

I touched my desk, and changed my skin to that colour. Poking the hair of the girl in front of me, my complexion was now an almost-white. Then, I touched my blue binder, and my body was back to normal. Red hair that was reaching my bottom, blue skin as scaly as a reptile, and golden cat eyes.

Turns out that the person I had told to watch, was a girl that could fly. She was a blonde bimbo, a slut, a whor- you get my point. She glared at me for showing off, and snarled, "Don't be such a show-off, nobody's impressed."

"I think the same goes for you and your tits." I chuckled, resulting in her squealing.

When the bell rung, I thanked the lord mentally and slipped through the door, rushing to my dorm to drop off my books. School was over for the day, meaning I could practice my powers now.

Halfway across the front yard of the school, stood a tree. Otherwise known as the secret club of the X-men; next generation. Everyone else thinks it's just some dumb tree house. We know it's an underground heaven, loaded with home-made weapons.

We make our own, supervised by Professor X. He said he needed another group that were ready for a war, if there ever was one. There shouldn't be for a while, since the group before us had convinced the regular people that we were of no harm.

I grinned when I reached my room, filled with music and my weapons. My mutation is shape-shifting, but I've been trying to morph myself even more. I'm trying to imitate any _sound_. I can already do it, in a different form, but I want to be able to disguise my voice on its own.

I've been working really hard on it, but it still needed practice. I stop when I see something I never want to see. A raging animal is growling and destroying everything in its path. Most of the tables were up-turned, the walls had huge claw marks in them, and everything was being thrown everywhere. "STOP!" I yelled, my voice seeming louder than normal.

I leaped forwards, pulling a gun from its jaw. A bullet was fired into my body in the process, but I ignored the pain. I ripped at its fur, pulling some out. Giving it a roundhouse kick to the jaw, it hissed. I'm wearing my spiked combats today. I jumped to its back, clutching the fur tightly so I'd stay on.

The beast screamed out and threw me off. I flew across the room and hit the wall, sliding to the floor. The animal neared me with small steps. I stood, but fell back down, my energy drained. My outfit was tattered now, merely strips of clothing covering the necessities. The wolf-like monster looked at my largest wound, a deep cut through my stomach, bleeding profoundly. The creature began to morph, the fur shortening to nothing, while the canine teeth shrunk into that of a human.

My vision began to get fuzzy then, but I could still tell it was a guy. He leant down to help me, but I smacked his hand away. He was trying to kill me a minute ago, why is he helping? He started yelling for something, but I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was in the infirmary. My left arm had a needle stuck into the vein, and was a pale peach, rather than my usual blue. I shuffled around, and found the needle irritating, so I ripped it out. Some of my blood leaked out of my arm, but I just put a little pressure on it, and it stopped.

I squinted to look at all of the high-tech machines, taking report of my heart beats, and other medical things. The door squeaked open and I huffed, it was Professor X. "Electra, you attacked a fellow shape-shifter. He wasn't harming anyone, he was just helping destroy your HQ." Professor said, shocking me.

"Say what now? Destroying our HQ? Are you nuts?" I asked, sitting up despite the pain.

"We were destroying it because someone found out about it, and we were planning on re-locating you guys anyways." He declares, pushing me back down.

I roll my eyes, "You knew I always go down there after-school all the time, and would react that way… why'd you not tell me?" I questioned, curiosity getting the best of me.

"The reason for not telling you is not for you to know, at least, not now." He decided.

"Why? I'm fifteen, almost sixteen, I'm old enough to deal with whatever you can throw at me." I snorted and crossed my arms.

"No, you're not." He argued.

"Oh please, I found out I was a mutant at the age of four!" I said stubbornly.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing." He left the room quickly, as if he was afraid I would figure it out.

I lay back and glared at nothing in particular. If he wouldn't tell me, I'd just have to find out. I'm pretty good at imitating others, if I say so myself.


End file.
